Pissard and the Dark Zone Strike Yet Again! Yikes!
by Princess Aelita Schaeffer
Summary: Pissard strikes yet again, as representative from the dark zone! Yikes!


**Hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction for Pretty Cure, and my third in total.  
>Hope you like it and please give reviews! <strong>

**Chapter 1: Pissard and the Dark Zone Strike Yet Again! Yikes!**

**Veron Middle School, 7: 45 a.m.**

Nagasia Misumi walked through the gates into the school. It was a new school term. Sighing, she said, "Yet another long school term."

Honoka Yukishiro, on the other hand, was happy. "A new school term, another exam, how exciting! That means new things to learn and more fun with friends!"

Hikari Kujo saw Honoka up ahead. "Yukishiro-san!" she called, running up to her friend.

"Hikari?" Honoka asked as she turned around.

"Yes, it's me! Where's Misumi-san?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know. Are you excited about the new school term?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? It means more interesting things to learn, more fun with my friends, more fun techniques the teachers will use, and also…" Hikari whispered as she leaned towards Honoka's ear. "More Pretty Cure missions." 

It was true. Nagasia, Honoka and Hikari were all Pretty Cures. They all attended Veron Middle School.

"More missions! Speak of the devil, I can detect Pissard somewhere-lulu!" Lulun suddenly cried.

"Sh!" Hikari immediately signaled her pet to keep quiet.

Lulun immediately became quiet.

After all, it was their secret.

"Do you think she really detected Pissard?" Hikari asked Honoka suspiciously.

"I don't know…but if she can detect it, I guess it might be true…but the question is, _where is he?_ How are we supposed to find him when we don't even know where he is?" Honoka pointed out.

"I guess we're about to find out," Hikari nudged her friend, looking in the direction of their enemy – Pissard from the Dark Zone.

"Hello there, my friends. I see you all have come prepared. Now hand over the Prism Crystals!" Pissard commanded as he jumped down from the high building he stood upon.

"What Prism Crystals?" Honoka asked curiously.

"R…" Hikari began to motion her to do something. "RUN!"  
>Immediately, the two girls ran back outside, only to be stopped by Miss Ichigo, the teacher-in-charge of road safety.<p>

"Girls, you know better than to run around here! And Yukishiro-san! You really surprise me! I've heard so many good things about you that you sounded like an angel to me! To think you were a wolf in disguise as a sheep!" Miss Ichigo scolded them sternly.

"Sorry, Miss Ichigo," Hikari bowed quickly to the teacher and dragged her friend away into the school building.

**Location: Veron Middle School, School Building, 8:00 a.m.**

_Pant! Pant! _Honoka was breathless.

"Are you fine?" Hikari asked.

"Yes," Honoka replied.

"AH!" someone suddenly screamed.

The twosome swung around only to find Nagasia running into the building.

"Yukishiro-san! Kujo-san! There you are! I…I saw Pissard!" Nagasia panted.

As expected, the duo were not surprised.

"We saw him too, but what are the Prism Crystals?" Honoka asked.

"They're a magical type of crystal in the Garden of Light," Hikari answered promptly yet softly. "They were used by the Queen to give life to the Garden of Light. However, during the attack of the Dark Zone, we lost it…we assumed that the Dark Zone had stolen it, as they knew about the great powers it had. However, during the second attack, they presumably dropped it…although life was given again, the Queen suffered great injuries…however, the doctor said she was going to be all right with a bit of healing done by our experts. We kept them in a deep caravan far away in the mountains…there were three of them…two months later, the Queen had recovered and felt that the caravan was not a safe place. She moved them and entrusted them to our pets, Lulun, Mepple and Mipple…now, Pissard wants them, which is definitely because they are still pursuing the great power, and they've realized they've lost them."

"I never knew that…" Honoka trailed off silently.

"Let's get to class," Nagasia smiled weakly as she grabbed her backpack and rushed off.

"Bye," Honoka smiled kindly at Hikari and left with her backpack.

"Bye," Hikari smiled back in response as she carried her backpack into her classroom.

Not very far away, Pissard was watching their every movement, and also hatching a new plan.

_I will not lose! The Prism Crystals will be ours! And we will have the great power! We will rule the world! Go! Dark Zone will rule the entire universe, even outer space! For eternity, dead or alive! _Pissard thought haughtily in his mind as he rubbed his hands together with an evil grin. _And I already have the perfect plan! I can assure you that it will never, ever fail! MWAHAHAHA!_


End file.
